tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Sheila Bennett jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Eleny Gilbert oraz Caroline Forbes. Jej przodkiem była Emily Bennett, której wcześniejsze korzenie pochodzą z Salem. Początkowo nie miała zaufania do swoich zdolności, jednak była bardzo opiekuńcza i zawsze pomogła każdemu kto potrzebował pomocy. W finale 4 sezonu, umiera przywracając Jeremy'ego do życia. Występuje jako duch, aż do momentu, kiedy Qetsiyah robi z niej kotwicę do Drugiej Strony, dzięki czemu może być cieleśnie obecna wśród żywych. Aktualnie Bonnie jest w związku z młodszym bratem Eleny, Jeremy i mieszka wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółkami w akademiku na Uniwersytecie Whitmore. Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|232px|Bonnie jako cheerleaderka.Bonnie urodziła się w 1992 roku w Mystic Falls jako jedyna córka Abby Bennett i Rudy'ego Hopkinsa. Jej matka odeszła od nich, kiedy Bonnie była jeszcze dzieckiem. Po tym wydarzeniu dziewczyna mieszkała wraz z ojcem, jednak większość czasu spędzała u swojej babci, Sheili, zwanej pieszczotliwie Grams. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką była od zawsze Elena Gilbert, którą bardzo często odwiedzała. Razem z nią i z Caroline Bonnie uczęszczała na pozalekcyjne treningi - należała do szkolnej drużyny cheerleaderek. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= W auto dziewczyn uderza kruk, co dziwi je, lecz niebawem powracają one do zwykłej rozmowy. W szkole Bonnie zauważa nowego i bardzo tajemniczego chłopaka - Stefana Salvatore i ulega jego urokowi. Kiedy na imprezie z okazji powrotu do szkoły Bonnie kontynuuje żarty na temat swoich nadprzyrodzonych mocy, przypadkiem dotyka rękę Eleny i ma wizję na temat tego, co przydarzyło się przyjaciółce. To przeraża pannę Bennett, która idzie po napój. Niebawem okazuje się, że Vicki Donovan została zaatakowana w lesie. Widząc ranną dziewczynę i jej brata wsiadających do karetki, Bonnie zdradza Elenie, iż ma przeczucie, że to dopiero początek. Później w pubie załamana Caroline żali się Bennettównie, że zazdrości Elenie jej powodzenia u chłopaków. Bonnie tłumaczy przyjaciółce, że to nie rywalizacja. thumb|200px|Bonnie i Caroline w szkole.W The Night of the Comet, Bonnie opowiada Caroline o swoich rzekomych magicznych zdolnościach odziedziczonych po przodkach, a ta namawia ją, by wykorzystała je do znalezienia numeru do mężczyzny, którego widziały poprzedniej nocy. Później Bennetówna zwierza się przyjaciółkom z tego, co jej babcia sądzi na temat komety, która ma tego dnia przelecieć nad Mystic Falls. Później, kiedy w mieście odbywa się przyjęcie, a ludzie gromadzą się, by obserwować kometę, Elena i Bonnie rozdają ludziom ulotki. Bennettówna wypytuje przyjaciółkę o jej relacje ze Stefanem i namawia ją, by to ona uczyniła kolejny krok. Podczas imprezy dziewczyna dołącza do poszukiwań Vicki. Ta odnajduje się, Bonnie rozmawia z Caroline, kiedy podchodzi do nich Stefan, pytając je o Elenę. Bennettówna podaje mu numer przyjaciółki, a kiedy niechcący go dotyka, ma kolejną wizję. W Friday Night Bites, Bonnie rozmawia z Eleną w szkole i prosi ją o ostrożność w kontaktach ze Stefanem. Gilbertówna obrusza się, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi przyjaciółce. Ta wyjaśnia, że kiedy przypadkiem dotknęła jego dłoni, miała dziwną, złą wizję. Kiedy dziewczyny rozmawiają, podchodzi do nich Salvatore. Wtedy Bonnie zostawia z nim Elenę sam na sam. Chłopak stwierdza, że wydaje mu się, iż ona za nim nie przepada. Gilbertówna tłumaczy, że jej przyjaciółka po prostu nie zna go dobrze. thumb|left|226px|Bonnie i Elena na rozgrzewce. Później Bennetówna trenuje z innymi cheerleaderkami układ taneczny i cieszy się na widok powracającej do składu Eleny. Wieczorem dziewczyny spotykają się w domu Gilbertów i po raz kolejny rozmawiają o magicznych zdolnościach Bonnie. Ta wyznaje, że tego dnia ma obsesję na punkcie trzech cyfr: 8, 14 i 22. thumb|220px|Notes Bonnie. Elena, chcąc wypróbować przyjaciółkę, pyta ją, w której szufladzie znajdują się sztućce, a ta bezbłędnie odpowiada. Obie tłumaczą to jednak faktem, iż panna Bennet bardzo często przebywa w tym domu. Kiedy Elena idzie, by otworzyć drzwi, Bonnie próbuje po raz kolejny odgadnąć, gdzie schowany jest dany przedmiot i udaje jej się to. Do domu wchodzi drugi gość Gilbertówny - Stefan. Cała trójka rozmawia o pochodzeniu Bonnie, a chłopak twierdzi, iż posiadanie przodków w Salem musi być bardzo fajne. Gdy dołączają do nich Damon i Caroline, Bennettówna pomaga Elenie w kuchni. Nadchodzi pora meczu szkolnej drużyny futbolowej, w której gra Stefan. Dziewczyny wybierają się na stadion, aby kibicować. Zobaczywszy dziwne zdarzenie z udziałem Salvatore'a, Elena pyta Bonnie o jej wizję, dotyczącą chłopaka. Po tym jak Damon zabija pana Tannera, pod stadion nadjeżdża policja. Bonnie rozgląda się dookoła i widzi trzy cyfry ze swojej wizji - "8" to numer budynku, przy którym na miejscu parkingowym o numerze "22" stoi samochód, mający "14" w numerze rejestracyjnym... W Family Ties, Bonnie i Caroline pojawiają się w Mystic Grill. Bennettówna martwi się związkiem swej przyjaciółki z Damonem, lecz ta zapewnia ją, że nie jest on w najmniejszym stopniu niebezpieczny - ma po prostu wiele problemów ze swoim bratem, Stefanem. Wówczas Bonnie zachęca Caroline do podzielenia się sekretem na temat młodszego z Salvatorów, który zna od Damona. Gdy Bennettówna spotyka się z Eleną w jej domu i doradza jej, którą sukienkę powinna wybrać na wieczorne przyjęcie, wspomina jej o historii miłości braci Salvatore z niejaką Katherine. thumb|left|200px|Bonnie bawi się ogniem. Później, podczas Balu Założycieli, młoda czarownica widzi, że jedna ze świeczek nie pali się. Siłą woli sprawia, że ponownie pojawia się na niej ogień, który po chwili gaśnie. Kiedy Carol Lockwood narzeka, zauważając, że świece w pustym pokoju nie są zapalone, a kelner wychodzi do kuchni po zapałki, Bonnie zaskakuje samą siebie, zapalając je wszystkie za pomocą swojej mocy. W You're Undead to Me, Bonnie leży na łóżku w pokoju Caroline, słuchając jej i jednocześnie starając się zapalić świeczkę za pomocą pirokinezy. Zdziwiona Forbesówna pyta przyjaciółkę, co robi, na co ta odpowiada, że nic, po czym odkłada świeczkę i bierze Talizman Emily. Pyta Caroline, co to jest i słyszy, iż Damon zamierza podarować wisior dziewczynie. Bonnie stwierdza, że nie podoba jej się, a wtedy Forbesówna wyrywa jej go z rąk. W szkole czarownica rozmawia z Eleną, kiedy podchodzi do nich Stefan. Widząc go, Bonnie wymawia się i odchodzi. Po lekcjach uczniowie i uczennice ubrani jedynie w kostiumy kąpielowe myją samochody ludzi za opłatą. Jednym z klientów okazuje się być mężczyzna prowadzący stare auto. Tiki - dziewczyna, która ma je umyć, niegrzecznie komentuje stan pojazdu. Zirytowana jej zachowaniem Bonnie sprawia, że wąż nieoczekiwanie się uruchamia, przez co Tiki zostaje obficie oblana wodą. thumb|226px|Bonnie podpala auto.Kiedy dziewczyna przejmuje dowodzenie nad akcją, każe czarownicy zamiatać bruk, aby szybciej wysechł. Wściekła Bonnie podpala chodnik, a ogień, idąc wodną ścieżką, dochodzi aż do samochodu, który staje w płomieniach. Stefan zauważa to, podbiega do dziewczyny i potrząsa nią. Ta pyta go, co się stało, i czy to ona to zrobiła. Kiedy chłopak odpowiada, że tak, Bonnie prosi go, aby nikomu o tym nie mówił. Później dziewczyna przyjeżdża do domu swojej babci. Gdy drzwi się otwierają, zapłakana Bennettówna mówi kobiecie, że nie ma pojęcia, co się z nią dzieje. thumb|185px|right|Bonnie rozmawia z Sheilą.W Haunted, Bonnie przebywa w domu swojej babci, gdzie siedząc na kanapie nieustannie zadaje jej pytania. Sheila streszcza wnuczce historię ich rodziny oraz mówi, że przez wieki czarownice skrywały swoją tożsamość i tak powinno zostać. Bonnie protestuje, mówiąc, że wszyscy wiedzą, iż Sheila jest czarownicą. Babcia odpowiada, że owszem, wiedzą i mają to za absurd, a ją uważają za świruskę, która wykłada okultyzm na Uniwersytecie. Po chwili Bonnie prosi ją, aby przeszły do zabawnej części - czarów. Sheila poważnieje i poucza wnuczkę. left|thumb|185px|Caroline i Bonnie rozmawiają o imprezie Halloweenowej. Po wszystkim, kobieta wygania ją do szkoły, na co Bon niechętnie wstaje i idzie. W szkole do Bonnie podchodzi Caroline, mówiąca, że ma dla niej kostium na imprezę Halloween. Okazuje się, że Bennett dostała strój czarownicy. Caroline uważa, że w końcu mają okazję się zabawić, nie myśląc o Damonie. Bonnie podnosi naszyjnik, pytając, czy przypadkiem nie od niego go dostała. Care potwierdza i mówi, że może zrobić z nim, co chce. Forbes zmienia temat i pyta, czy widziała Elenę, bo nie wie, za kogo się przebierze. thumb|185px|Bonnie rozmawia z Damonem.Na imprezie Tyler przynosi jej i Caroline jabłecznik, ale ona odmawia, mówiąc, że ostatnio miała kaca do Święta Dziękczynienia. Później Damon podchodzi do Bonnie, która miesza w kotle. Pyta ją, gdzie jest Caroline, ale Bennett zbywa go, mówiąc, żeby dał jej spokój. Salvatore zauważa na szyi Bonnie naszyjnik, który podarowała jej Forbes. Chce, aby mu go oddała, lecz Bonnie protestuje. Chce go zdjąć z jej szyi, ale klejnot pali go w palce. Prawdopodobnie to moc Bonnie go "odepchnęła". Bennett ucieka do domu babci. Mówi jej, że zrobiła "coś" za pomocą naszyjnika. Sheila jest zszokowana, kiedy go widzi. Sheila pokazuje rodzinny album swojej wnuczce. Są tam zdjęcia wszystkich czarownic. Kobieta przewraca stronice, aż znajduje zdjęcie jednej wiedźmy - Emily Bennett. W 162 Candles, Bonnie decyduje się wrócić do domu, wiedząc, że jej ojciec nie lubi, kiedy nie ma jej przez długi czas. Dziewczyna usiłuje podarować swej babci naszyjnik Emily, ale kobieta nie przyjmuje go. Mówi, że od teraz klejnot należy do Bonnie. Nie pozwala jej też oddać go Caroline. thumb|200px|Bonnie ujawnia Elenie swoje moce.Dziewczyna uznaje, że jej babcia ma rację, ale wychodząc, rzuca, że powinien być nieco ładniejszy. Rankiem Bonnie przychodzi do domu Eleny i przeprasza ją za swoją nieobecność - przez ostatnie kilka dni przebywała z dala od szkoły i przyjaciół. Obiecuje jej coś pokazać, o ile ta przysięgnie dochować tajemnicy. Ponieważ Elena zgadza się, Bonnie rozrywa poduszkę przyjaciółki i, upewniwszy się, że okno jest zamknięte, podnosi wysypane na łóżko pióra za pomocą telekinezy. Gilbertówna dziwi się, widząc to, ale jednocześnie cieszy się, że Bonnie podzieliła się z nią swoim sekretem. Wieczorem Caroline organizuje przyjęcie w Mystic Grill na polecenie Damona, podczas którego ma odebrać naszyjnik Bennettównie, jednak kiedy prosi ją o zwrócenie wisiorka, ta odmawia jej. Wówczas panna Forbes sięga po talizman, który poraża ją delikatnie prądem. Bonnie przeczuwa, kto tak naprawdę chce odzyskać klejnot, dlatego mówi Caroline, by Damon sam o niego poprosił. Zdenerwowana tą sytuacją czarownica odchodzi. Nocą śni jej się, że biegnie lasem i zatrzymuje się w pobliżu ruin kościoła Fellów. Odwraca się i niemal wpada na swą przodkinię, Emily, która ostrzega ją, że to nadciąga. thumb|left|240px|Damon przekonuje Bonnie do współpracy.W History Repeating, Bonnie widzi w swym śnie Emily po raz kolejny. Tym razem nieżyjąca już czarownica prosi swą potomkinię o pomoc. Ta budzi się przerażona i odkrywa, że znajduje się nie w łóżku, a w ruinach kościoła Fellów. Czuje, że Emily pragnie przekazać jej jakąś wiadomość i podejrzewa, że naszyjnik ma z tym wiele wspólnego. W szkole Bonnie opowiada o tym zdarzeniu Elenie. Później na korytarzu czarownica wpada na Damona, który żąda zwrotu wisiora, spotykając się z ponowną odmową ze strony dziewczyny. Wampir tłumaczy jej, że nie zamierza jej ranić, a wręcz przeciwnie - chce pomóc jej uwolnić się od Emily. Mówi, by podczas kolejnego "pojawienia" się przodkini, Bonnie przekazała jej, że "umowa to umowa". Kiedy Bonnie wraca z Eleną ze szkoły, opowiada przyjaciółce, że czuje, iż ta cała sprawa z Emily spowodowana jest magicznym wisiorkiem. Czarownica zatrzymuje samochód, wysiada z niego i wyrzuca naszyjnik na łąkę, a następnie pośpiesznie odjeżdża. Gilbertówna jest odrobinę zszokowana, lecz wie, że pozbycie się ciężaru może pomóc Bonnie. Zaprasza ją oraz Caroline do siebie na wieczór, by we trzy zacieśniły relacje między sobą. Gdy Bennettówna przybywa na miejsce spotkania, zdradza Forbesównie, co zrobiła z klejnotem. Dziewczyny postanawiają zrobić sobie manikiur. Szukając potrzebnego do tego celu zestawu, Caroline przegląda torbę Bonnie. Zauważa tam talizman Emily i nazywa przyjaciółkę kłamczuchą. Ta próbuje przekonać ją, że mówiła prawdę, a jej wersję popiera Elena. Wówczas Forbesówna zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że zareagowała nazbyt żywiołowo i przeprasza Bonnie. Słysząc po raz pierwszy o duchu niejakiej Emily, Caroline proponuje, by urządziły sobie seans spirytystyczny, w którym zapytają przodkinię Bonnie, czego chce od swej pra-prawnuczki. thumb|250px|Seans spirytystyczny.Podczas wywoływania ducha w pokoju dziewczyn zaczyna wiać mocny wiatr, a płomienie świeczek migoczą. Bennettówna postanawia, że to już koniec, zdejmuje naszyjnik i rzuca go obok świec. Gdy Elena zapala światło, okazuje się, że talizman zniknął. Podejrzewana o schowanie go Caroline stanowczo zaprzecza, a dziewczyny poszukują klejnotu. Po dłuższej chwili Bonnie zauważa go na posadzce w łazience. Wchodzi do środka, by go podnieść, gdy wtem drzwi zatrzaskują się za nią. Przerażona dziewczyna krzyczy i prosi przyjaciółki o uwolnienie jej, jednak te nie mogą uporać się z drzwiami. Nagle Bonnie sama wychodzi, lecz wydaje się zmieniona. Mówi dziewczynom, że czuje się dobrze. Schodzi na dół i obwieszcza, że musi wyjść. Także Caroline ma już dość wrażeń i postanawia wrócić do domu. thumb|220px|Emily niszczy naszyjnik.Elena widzi w lustrze odbicie Emily zamiast odbicia Bonnie i odkrywa prawdę. Chce wyjść za przyjaciółką, lecz drzwi są zablokowane przez czar, dlatego dzwoni do Stefana i opowiada mu, co się wydarzyło. Damon słyszy ich rozmowę i dzięki temu wie, że Bennettówna zmierza ku kościołowi Fellów. Na miejscu próbuje odebrać Emily naszyjnik, lecz ta odrzuca go swą mocą na drzewo rosnące nieopodal tak, że gałąź przeszywa ciało wampira. Czarownica staje na namalowanym na ziemi pentaklu, który zajmuje się żywym ogniem. Wkrótce na miejscu pojawia się Stefan i pomaga bratu. Wówczas Emily zdradza młodszemu z Salvatorów, że Damon mówiąc mu o planie uwolnienia Katherine, przemilczał jedną rzecz: jeśli grota zostanie otworzona, wyjdzie z niej nie tylko panna Pierce, ale także 26 innych uwięzionych w niej wampirów. thumb|left|Stefan poi Bonnie swą krwią.Rzucając zaklęcie, Emily podnosi w powietrze wisior, który wybucha, zmieniając się w iskry. Kiedy ogień odgradzający czarownicę opada, wściekły Damon atakuje ją i gryzie, nieomal doprowadzając do jej śmierci. Okazuje się, że nie jest to już Emily - Bonnie powróciła do swego ciała. Stefan rusza na ratunek dziewczynie i poi ją swą krwią, a rana na jej szyi goi się błyskawicznie. Elena uzyskuje od niego pozwolenie na podzielenie się wiedzą na temat istnienia wampirów z przyjaciółką i wieczorem opowiada jej w swoim domu o tym, kim naprawdę są bracia Salvatore. thumb|220px|Stefan rozmawia z Bonnie o Elenie.W Bloodlines, Stefan podchodzi do Bonnie w szkole i prosi ją o pomoc. Słysząc, że chodzi o Elenę, dziewczyna zgadza się. Salvatore podaje czarownicy naszyjnik z werbeną, należący do Gilbertówny, by ta mogła spróbować zobaczyć, co dzieje się z przyjaciółką. Bonnie wykonuje zaklęcie, lecz bez efektów. Jest zdziwiona i stara się podnieść liść przy pomocy magii, ale to także jej się nie udaje. Przestraszona Bennettówna udaje się do domu swojej babci, by ta pomogła jej to wyjaśnić i naprawić. Tam nie zastaje Sheili, dlatego szuka odpowiedzi w magicznych księgach. Gdy kobieta wraca do domu, mówi swej wnuczce, że nie znajdzie rozwiązania swego problemu w księdze. Jedynym wyjściem jest zmierzenie się ze swym strachem, co w przypadku Bonnie oznacza pójście do ruin kościoła Fellów. Dziewczyna postanawia tam pójść. Gdy dociera na miejsce, rozgląda się. Wkrótce wyczuwa czyjąś obecność. Woła "Kto tam?", a następnie wpada w zakryty do tej pory dół w ziemi. Chcąc zadzwonić po pomoc, wyciąga telefon, ale wówczas okazuje się, że w grocie nie ma zasięgu. Nagle słyszy coś dziwnego i przykłada głos do ściany jamy. Stamtąd dochodzą do jej uszy głosy. Wtem obok niej zjawia się Stefan i mówi, by zamknęła oczy. Początkowo przestraszona nagłym pojawieniem się wampira, Bonnie wykonuje jego polecenie, a ten wyskakuje z nią na powierzchnię, używając swej nadnaturalnej siły. Dziewczyna powraca do domu, ciesząc się na widok babci. thumb|left|Damon rozmawia z Bonnie.W Unpleasantville, Bonnie spotyka się w Mystic Grill z Eleną, która opowiada jej o tym, że została adoptowana. Radzi przyjaciółce, by ta nie zaniechała prób odkrycia prawdy o swoich biologicznych rodzicach. Kiedy Elena opuszcza lokal, Bennettówna spotyka Damona. Wampir proponuje jej, by zaczęli swą relację od nowa. Dziewczyna denerwuje się. Wtedy podchodzi do nich nowy barman, Ben, który niedawno ukończył szkołę. thumb|200px|Pierwsze spotkanie z Benem.Każe Salvatorowi dać spokój czarownicy i rozmawia z nią, flirtując. Wieczorem w szkole odbywa się przyjęcie, na którym Bonnie ponownie wpada na Damona, który raz jeszcze stara się nakłonić ją do współpracy. Dziewczyna wraz z Caroline wychodzi wcześniej z imprezy i udaje się do Mystic Grill. Tam zdradza przyjaciółce, że zakochała się w Benie. Widząc, że ta boi się porozmawiać z Mattem, Bonnie postanawia pokazać Caroline, iż powinna być odważna. W tym celu podchodzi do Bena. thumb|left|Bonnie i Caroline na przyjęciu. Ostatecznie czarownica zaprasza barmana na wspólne wyjście, na co on radośnie przystaje. W Children of the Damned, Ben i Bonnie spędzają razem czas w barze, rozmawiając o karaoke, na które się wybrali przedtem. Chłopak nawiązuje do przyjaźni czarownicy z Eleną. Słowa dziewczyny przykuwają uwagę barmana, który wydaje się być nimi bardzo zaintrygowany. Bonnie traci rezon i dzwoni do przyjaciółki. thumb|left|206px|Bonnie całuje Bena.Ta radzi jej, by była bardziej odważna i przypomina, że jest przecież potężną czarownicą. Dzięki zachętom dziewczyny, Bonnie postanawia się przełamać. Wraca do Bena i całuje go w usta. Wówczas wyczuwa, że barman jest wampirem. Nic jednak o tym nie wspominając, kontynuuje rozmowę i planuje dalszą część wieczoru. Nagle mówi, że musi wyjść do łazienki. Kiedy dociera na miejsce, zastaje tam Bena, który przyciska jej usta dłonią tak, by nie mogła krzyczeć, a następnie porywa ją. W Fool Me Once, Elena znajduje nieprzytomną Bonnie w wannie. Obie są zakładniczkami Anny i Bena. Przestraszona Gilbertówna stara się pomoć przyjaciółce, robiąc jej okład ciepłym ręcznikiem. thumb|left|Elena znajduje Bonnie.W końcu czarownica dochodzi do siebie i jest zdziwiona, widząc obok siebie także Elenę. Ta wyjaśnia, iż ktoś chce, by Bonnie otworzyła grotę pod starym kościołem Fellów. Do łazienki wchodzi Ben i zabiera Gilbertównę na rozmowę z Anną. Sam zostaje jeszcze chwilę z drugą z dziewczyn. Kiedy Anna wychodzi, umówiwszy się ze Stefanem na negocjacje, każe Benowi pilnować zakładniczki, a, jeśli trzeba, używać przemocy. Wówczas Elena prosi wampira o szklankę wody. Gdy dostaje ją, Bonnie prosi ją o łyka, a przyjaciółka wyczuwa jaj intencje i podaje jej szklankę. Czarownica wylewa napój na Bena, zamieniając go w płomienie. Mężczyzna wpada w panikę i gasi ogień na swojej ręce, zdążając jeszcze powstrzymać dziewczyny przed ucieczką. Po pewnym czasie w mieszkaniu pojawia się Stefan. Gdy otwiera drzwi, promienie słoneczne parzą Bena. Salvatore zrywa zasłonę, sprawiając, że barman cierpi jeszcze bardziej i wsuwa się pomiędzy dwa łóżka, nie mogąc się poruszyć. Dzięki temu dziewczyny mogą wyjść. Później w domu Sheili Bonnett odbywa się narada pomiędzy Bonnie, jej babcią, Eleną oraz Stefanem. Czarownice postanawiają pomóc Damonowi w uwolnieniu Katherine, aby dał on im już spokój, a następnie zabić resztę wysuszonych wampirów przy pomocy ognia. Stefan wątpi, że jego brat zaufa im po raz kolejny, ponieważ już raz został oszukany, jednak Elena obiecuje wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Wkrótce czarownice rozpoczynają "zdejmowanie zaklęcia". thumb|228px|Czarownice przygotowują się.Po chwili grota otwiera się, a Damon bierze Elenę jako zakładnika i wchodzi do środka, by odnaleźć Katherine. Także Anna pojawia się przy wejściu. Bonnie stara się ją zatrzymać, ale babcia pozwala wampirzycy wkroczyć do jaskini. thumb|left|228px|Bonnie i babcia zdejmują czar.Nagle na zewnątrz słychać krzyk Eleny. Przerażony Stefan wbiega do środka, nie bacząc na ostrzeżenia Bonnie. Wie, że już nie wydostanie się ze środka. Smuci to młodą czarownicę, która prosi babcię, by razem zdjęły zaklęcie. Ta odpowiada, iż nie jest pewna, czy ma wystarczającą moc. Ponownie łączą swe siły i pracują nad otworzeniem groty także od wewnątrz. Elena, która będąc człowiekiem, może wyjść, dowiaduje się, że Stefan nie może wydostać się z groty. Bonnie tłumaczy jej, co się stało i kontynuuje czarowanie. Ponieważ po otwarciu wampiry będą miały jedynie kilka minut, po których blokada powróci, Gilbertówna wbiega do jaskini, szukając braci Salvatore. W tym czasie Stefan przekonuje Damona, by wyszedł z groty, mimo że nie ma w niej Katherine. Cała trójka szczęśliwie wychodzi. Także Anna i jej matka opuszczają jaskinię. thumb|Bonnie odkrywa, że jej babcia nie żyje. Czarownice powracają do domu wykończone rzuconym zaklęciem. Bonnie zauważa, że jej babcia jest zupełnie wyzuta z sił i chce jej pomóc, ale ta zapewnia, że wszystko gra i idzie się położyć. Niebawem w domu Sheili pojawia się Elena, by sprawdzić, jak obie się czują. Bonnie wchodzi do pokoju swej babci i odkrywa, że kobieta nie oddycha. Płacze i próbuje ją obudzić, przeczuwając straszną prawdę. Elena dzwoni na pogotowie ratunkowe, ale jej przyjaciółka postanawia pomóc babci za pomocą magii. Wkrótce uświadamia sobie, że to nie pomoże, a Sheila nie żyje. Po pogrzebie babci Bonnie opuszcza Mystic Falls i udaje się do domu swej cioci na pewien czas. Podczas swego pobytu ćwiczy różne zaklęcia z księgi Sheili, rozwijając swoje umiejętności. Nie pojawia się w czterech kolejnych odcinkach, lecz w A Few Good Men Elena zostawia jej wiadomość w skrzynce głosowej. W Miss Mystic Falls, Bonnie wchodzi do klasy podczas lekcji historii i uśmiecha się do Eleny, lecz kiedy kieruje spojrzenie w stronę Stefana, jej uśmiech znika. Po zajęciach rozmawia z przyjaciółką o tym, co robiła przez ostatnie dni. W jej tonie i zachowaniu czuć jednak dystans. Elena pyta, dlaczego nie odbierała telefonów od niej, na co Bonnie odrzeka, iż nie była w nastroju.thumb|left|Bonnie wita się z Caroline. Kiedy obok nich zjawia się Caroline, Gilbertówna odkrywa, że jej przyjaciółki codziennie ze sobą rozmawiały, podczas gdy sama jedynie zostawiała Bonnie wiadomości. Później odbywają się przygotowania do konkursu Miss Mystic Falls, w którym biorą udział Caroline oraz Elena. Zawodniczki ćwiczą taniec bez dotykania się ze swoimi partnerami. Ze względu na to, że Matt jest w pracy, Bonnie zastępuje go. Gdy wchodzi do sali, partnerujący Elenie Stefan pyta czarownicę, jak się czuje. Wówczas ta udaje, że nie słyszy. Irytuje to Gilbertównę, która prosi przyjaciółkę o krótką rozmowę. Podczas właściwego konkursu Stefan i jedna z uczestniczek, Amber, znikają. Bonnie wraz z Eleną i Damonem udają się na ich poszukiwanie. Gdy zauważają wampira żywiącego się na dziewczynie, Bennettówna używa swej mocy, aby sprawić mu ból. Kiedy jednak szeryf Forbes pyta ją o to, co widziała, czarownica nie ujawnia winy Salvatore'a. Elena prosi ją, by porozmawiały raz jeszcze, ale Bonnie mówi, że nie chce, by jej przyjaciółka wybierała strony, lecz ona musi podjąć swoją decyzję. W Isobel, Bonnie pomaga Caroline w planowaniu przebiegu parady podczas obchodów Dnia Założycieli. Forbesówna żali się, że wszyscy przyjaciele nagle odwrócili się od siebie - Tyler i Matt nie rozmawiają ze sobą, a Elenę i Bennettównę również dzieli dystans. Słysząc te zarzuty, czarownica mówi, że nie chce o tym mówić. Później Bonnie zauważa w Grillu smutną Gilbertównę, ale zwalcza pokusę podejścia do niej. Na jej decyzję wpływa idący za dziewczyną Stefan. Czarownica odwraca się bez słowa. Sumienie dręczy ją na tyle, że następnego dnia pojawia się przed drzwiami domu Gilbertów. Otwiera je Elena, zaskoczona widokiem przyjaciółki. thumb|left|Bonnie zdejmuje czar.Wówczas Gilbertówna mówi, że spotkała swą biologiczną matkę. Bonnie chce zapytać ją o wrażenia, lecz przerywa w połowie zdania i przytula przyjaciółkę, widząc, w jakim jest stanie. W szkole dziewczyny spotykają się ponownie. Czarownica mówi Elenie, że czytając księgę Emily Bennett, natknęła się na stronę poświęconą wynalazkowi Jonathana Gilberta. Nigdy nie stworzył on żadnych magicznych wynalazków - to przodkini Bonnie zaczarowała je bez jego wiedzy. Dziewczyna dodaje, że urządzenie, na którym zależy Isobel, jest bronią przeciwko wampirom. W pensjonacie Salvatorów Elena mówi gospodarzom, że Bonnie może zdjąć zaklęcie z wynalazku, aby mogła go bezpiecznie przekazać w ręce swej matki. Damon jednak nie ufa czarownicy. Jako że wampiry oraz Elena nie mają innego wyjścia, Bennettówna zabiera się do unieszkodliwiania przedmiotu. Po chwili pojawiają się znaki, świadczące o ukończeniu zaklęcia i czarownica mówi, że zrobiła to, co do niej należało. Niebawem Bonnie spotyka się z Caroline w barze i opowiada jej o powodzie swego smutku. W Founder's Day, Bonnie pojawia się na paradzie. Macha do Eleny i Caroline, stojących obok siebie w miejscu wyznaczonym dla uczestniczek konkursu miss, gdy wtem podchodzi do niej Damon. Czarownica nie chce go słuchać, lecz on nie daje się odpędzić tak łatwo.thumb|left|Damon dziękuje Bonnie. Słysząc podziękowania Salvatore'a, Bonnie waha się, czy postąpiła słusznie. Kiedy wszystkie wampiry trafiają do piwnicy, która zostaje podpalona, czarownica także pojawia się przed wejściem. Ostrzega Stefana, by tam nie wchodził, bo ogień go zabije, lecz on mówi jej, że tam jest jego brat. Elena także chce wejść do środka, ale Bennettówna jej nie pozwala. Zaczyna rzucać zaklęcie, które zmniejsza ogień w pomieszczeniu tak, by Stefan mógł bezpiecznie wyprowadzić Damona. Gdy wszystko się kończy, Bonnie spotyka się z młodszym z braci i mówi mu, że zrobiła to dla Eleny. Ostrzega też, że Damon musi się zmienić.thumb|Bonnie zmniejsza ogień, używając magii. Zarówno Stefan, jak i Bonnie wyrażają nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do najczarniejszego scenariusza. }} |-|Sezon 2= Kiedy wampir trzyma się za głowę, Bonnie wychodzi, natykając się na Katherine, którą bierze za Elenę. Narzeka do niej, że Damon jest irytujący, uważając się za bohatera. Przypadkiem dotyka ramienia swej rozmówczyni i uzmysławia sobie, że ma do czynienia z Katherine. By to potwierdzić, dzwoni do przyjaciółki, która jest jeszcze w drodze. Bonnie odwraca się i staje twarzą w twarz z wampirzycą. Jej moce nie działają na Katherine, która łapie ją za gardło. Używając magii, Bonnie otwiera drzwi, a wtedy zauważa je Stefan. Wampirzyca puszcza Bennettównę i wdaje się w rozmowę z Salvatore. thumb|Bonnie atakuje Damona.W Brave New World, Bonnie i Elena pomagają w organizacji wesołego miasteczka, które właśnie przybyło do Mystic Falls, rozmawiając o przebywającej jeszcze w szpitalu Caroline. Później Matt żali się Bonnie, że jest ona jakaś inna. Wkrótce czarownica odkrywa, że jej przyjaciółka stała się wampirem, dlatego zaczyna odczuwać do niej dystans. Za jej przemianę obwinia Damona i atakuje go swoimi mocami. Najpierw powoduje u niego straszny ból głowy, a zauważywszy strużkę benzyny nieopodal wampira, podpala ją. Elena krzyczy, by przestała, a wtedy płomień dosięga Damona. Gilbertówna przeskakuje nad barierą z ognia i potrząsa przyjaciółką. Ta zostaje wytrącona z transu i powstrzymuje płomienie. Jest zła na Elenę, że uratowała Salvatore'a. thumb|220px|Stefan namawia Bonnie do pomocy.W Bad Moon Rising, Stefan spotyka się z Bonnie w Mystic Grill i prosi ją, by stworzyła dla Caroline pierścień, chroniący ją przed promieniami słońca. Dziewczyna mówi, że nie wie, jak, lecz wampir odpowiada, że skoro Emily wykonała to samo zaklęcie dla niego i dla jego brata, z pewnością jest ono zapisane w jej księdze. Czarownica wątpi jednak w swe umiejętności. thumb|200px|Bonnie tworzy pierścień.Dziewczyna mówi też, że nie potrafi zaufać Caroline. Wobec tego Stefan prosi, by zaufała jemu. Wkrótce Bennettówna zjawia się w domu przyjaciółki razem z księgą zaklęć Emily. Widząc swój pierścień, nowo stworzona wampirzyca marudzi, krytykując jego wygląd, co denerwuje czarownicę. Mimo tego, tłumaczy przyjaciółce, że zaklęcie nie jest nieodwracalne, i że jeśli skrzywdzi kogoś, jej pierścień zostać pozbawiony swych właściwości. Caroline obiecuje, że nie zrani nikogo, lecz nie przekonuje tym Bonnie. Ostatecznie czarownica tworzy ochronny klejnot, ale Caroline nie jest pewna, czy rzeczywiście to zrobiła. Zdenerwowana Bonnie wychodzi. W Plan B, trwają przygotowania do balu maskowego w rezydencji Lockwoodów. Pomagająca przy organizacji Elena zauważa Bonnie i podchodzi do niej, zaczynając rozmowę. Bennettówna jest smutna, ponieważ uważa, że jej przyjaciółka opowiedziała się po stronie Caroline, a nie po jej. Wówczas Elena postanawia wtajemniczyć przyjaciółkę w ostatnie wydarzenia, o których ta nie miała pojęcia. Opowiada Bonnie o tym, jak Katherine steruje Caroline, grożąc jej. Używa jej, by ozdyskać Stefana. Zszokowana Bennettówna nie może w to uwierzyć. Mimo to, jednak, nie ufa Caroline i boi się dać jej szansę ze względu na to, iż jest ona wampirem. thumb|left|Damon prosi Bonnie o pomoc.Odchodząc, Bonnie wpada na Masona Lockwooda. Obserwując to zdarzenie, Stefan zauważa, że czarownica ma wizję. Pyta ją o to, a ona mówi mu, że widziała Masona całującego Elenę. Salvatore uświadamia ją, że pewnie była to Katherine. Później Stefan i Damon przychodzą do Bonnie i proszą ją o pomoc w unieszkodliwieniu Masona. Początkowo dziewczyna waha się, lecz w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wilkołak może być zagrożeniem dla Eleny. Zgadza się i udaje, że wynosi ciężki stół z ciężarówki. Mason zauważa to i pomaga jej, a wtedy czarownica używa swej mocy, by zadać mu ból. Wówczas Damon ogłusza mężczyznę, a następnie przewozi go do pensjonatu Salvatorów. Tam wraz z Bonnie usadza go na krześle i skuwa w łańcuchy. Bennettówna dotyka jego głowy i wyczytuje mu w myślach, gdzie znajduje się kamień księżycowy, którego poszukują bracia Salvatore. thumb|250px|Bonnie pomaga wyciągnąć Stefana ze studni.Gdy wychodzi, Damon dziękuje jej za pomoc. Czarownica natyka się w drzwiach na Caroline i próbuje jej uniknąć, lecz ostatecznie decyduje się powiedzieć jej, gdzie jest kamień. Chce iść po niego sama, ale widząc zawiedzioną minę przyjaciółki, pozwala jej sobie towarzyszyć. Wędrując, dziewczyny słyszą krzyk Eleny. Dzięki swej wampirzej szybkości, Caroline wkrótce pojawia się obok przyjaciółki. Po pewnym czasie także Bonnie dociera na miejsce. Razem pomagają Elenie wydostać Stefana ze studni pełnej werbeny. thumb|left|Bonnie i Jeremy na balu. W Masquerade, Bonnie zjawia się w pensjonacie Salvatorów niosąc księgę zaklęć, by pomóc wampirom w pokonaniu Katherine. Zostaje wtajemniczona w plan zabicia panny Pierce. Jest przeciwna zrobienia tego podczas balu maskowego w domu Lockwoodów ze względu na dużą ilość potencjalnych ofiar, lecz przekonana przez Stefana proponuje, że odizoluje wampirzycę od ludzi za pomocą zaklęcia, które niegdyś zamknęło wampiry w grobowcu. Niebawem rozpoczyna się przyjęcie. Bonnie przybywa na nie wraz z Jeremym. Idą do pustego pokoju, gdzie chłopak rozkłada bronie, a czarownica tymczasem rozpoczyna rzucanie zaklęcia blokującego. Młody Gilbert jest zaciekawiony księgą Emily. Kiedy czar blokujący zostaje nałożony na pokój, oboje udają się na przyjęcie. Spacerując, Bonnie wyczuwa coś dziwnego. Kierując się tym, spotyka nieznajomą kobietę. Czarownica pyta ją, czy się znają, na co ta odpowiada, że nie, ponieważ jest gościem w Mystic Falls i nie zna tutaj nikogo. Dziewczyna wraca do Jeremy'ego i rozmawiają na temat czarów. Chłopak proponuje jej taniec, lecz ona odmawia. Kiedy Elena pojawia się na balu, Bonnie zauważa, iż jest ona połączona z Katherine zaklęciem. Wiedząc, że na balu musi być inna czarownica, Bennettówna udaje się na jej poszukiwania. Wkrótce znajduje Lucy - kobietę, którą spotkała wcześniej. Próbuje przekonać ją, by odwróciła czar, ale ta mówi, że nie zrobi tego, dopóki nie dostanie kamienia księżycowego. Gdy czarownice dotykają się, czują dziwną więź, łączącą je ze sobą. Lucy mówi Bonnie, aby jej zaufała, a dziewczyna oddaje jej minerał. thumb|250px|Bonnie spotyka Lucy.Biorąc go, kobieta uwalnia Katherine i niespodziewanie łamie umowę z nią - kiedy panna Pierce dotyka kamienia księżycowego, słabnie. Lucy przeprasza braci Salvatore za pomaganie ich wrogowi. Jest zła, że Katherine nie powiedziała jej, iż będzie musiała stanąć przeciwko Bennettównie. Zanim Lucy opuszcza przyjęcie, Bonnie zatrzymuje ją, bo chce dowiedzieć się, kim ona jest. Ta uświadamia jej, że są spokrewnione. Gdy Bonnie prosi ją o radę, jak ustrzec się przed ingerowaniem w sprawy wampirów, Lucy mówi, iż dziewczyna jest dobrą czarownicą i dobrze wypełnia swe przeznaczenie. Obiecuje także, że wkrótce spotkają się po raz kolejny. thumb|left|Bonnie ukrywa krwotok.W Rose, Stefan prosi Bonnie, by uwolniła Katherine z groty, ponieważ może ona wiedzieć coś o zaginięciu Eleny. Czarownica odmawia, mówiąc, że nie jest wystarczająco silna, a kiedy robiła to wcześniej, łączyła swą moc z mocą babci. Mówi jednak, że może pomóc odnaleźć przyjaciółkę w inny sposób. Wykorzystując pustą klasę Alarica, Bonnie przygotowuje się do zaklęcia lokalizującego. Do tego celu używa kroplę krwi Jeremy'ego, która wskazuje na mapie położenie Eleny. Nie jest ono zbyt dokładne, dlatego młody Gilbert postanawia przybliżyć obszar, gdzie wylądowała krew, a następnie określić, w którym miejscu może znajdować się jego siostra. Tymczasem z nosa Bonnie leci krew, co czarownica usilnie stara się ukryć przed innymi. Kiedy Stefan i Damon wyruszają, by odnaleźć Elenę, Bennettówna zostaje z Jeremy'm w jego pokoju. Czując się bezsilna, Bonnie przypomina sobie o zaklęciu, które może uspokoić przyjaciółkę. thumb|Bonnie wysyła wiadomość do Eleny. Czarownica używa włosów Eleny, które zostały na jej szczotce, a nastepnie pisze wiadomość na kartce. Gdy rzuca zaklęcie, z jej nosa ponownie leci krew. Przerażony Jeremy próbuje powstrzymać ją przed kontynuowaniem czarowania, a wtedy liścik zajmuje się ogniem i znika. Bonnie uśmiecha się do młodego Gilberta i traci przytomność. Po pewnym czasie dziewczyna budzi się. Jeremy podaje jej szklankę wody i pyta, co wydarzyło się podczas czarowania. thumb|left|Jeremy czuwa przy nieprzytomnej Bonnie.Dziewczyna prosi go, aby nie mówił nikomu o jej słabości, ponieważ wówczas będzie im łatwiej ją pokonać. Jeremy zgadza się, wiedząc, że ma ona na myśli Damona. Kiedy Elena wraca do domu z Damonem i Stefanem, Bonnie cieszy się na jej widok i ją przytula. Dowiaduje się też, że zaklęcie podziałało i Gilbertówna otrzymała wiadomość. }} |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= Wygląd zewnętrzny Bonnie to piękna, młoda Afroamerykanka o oliwkowo-zielonych oczach i ciemnych włosach. Ma 160 cm wzrostu. Jej styl był opisany jako cygański z nutką hippie. Zazwyczaj nie nosi makijażu, lubi różnego rodzaju akcesoria. Osobowość Bonnie jest wierną, wspierającą przyjaciółką, która zrobi wszystko dla tych, na których jej zależy. Nie ma zaufania do swoich zdolności, ale jest bardzo opiekuńcza i zawsze pomoże temu kto jej potrzebuje. Jest również popularna, a od odkrycia rodziny czarownic w jej rodowodzie coraz bardziej interesuje się aspektem swojego życia. Ma tendencje do wielu zmartwień, zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczy to Eleny. Dawne moce i zdolności Poprzez wykorzystanie sił nadprzyrodzonych oraz potęgę żywiołów, czarownice posiadają wiele magicznych zdolności. Dzięki doświadczeniu oraz odpowiedniemu treningowi, ich moce się umacniają. *'Przywoływanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody.ce. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux miała dar rozpoznawania czy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Dawne słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Relacje Elena Gilbert Elena jest najbliższą przyjaciółką Bonnie, łączy ich bliska przyjaźń, są dla siebie jak siostry. Niewiele wiadomo na temat ich przyjaźni przed śmiercią rodziców Eleny, ale sceny pomiędzy nimi wskazują na to, że zawsze były sobie bliskie. Wydaje się, że oboje ryzykują swoje życia by chronić innych, co widać w Fool Me Once, kiedy Elena broni Bonnie przed Benem. Caroline Forbes Bonnie i Caroline wydają się być bardzo blisko, chociaż nie tak bardzo jak Bonnie i Elena. Caroline powiedziała w History Repeating, że uważa Bonnie za najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Bonnie przejmuje dowodzenie nad Caroline w "Pilocie" kiedy była zbyt pijana by iść prosto do domu, i wydaje się działać jako pośrednik pomiędzy Eleną i Caroline, które mają dość burzliwą przyjaźń. W drugim sezonie, gdy Bonnie dowiaduje się, że Caroline jest wampirem, nie może z tym się uporać. Próbuje za wszelką cenę ją unikać. Jednak po kilku zdarzeniach przekonuje się do "nowej" Caroline. Sheila Bennett Sheila (którą Bonnie nazywała "Grams") była babcią Bonnie, oraz czarownicą. Pomogła Bonnie zaakceptować i rozwijać jej zdolności. Były ze sobą bardzo blisko. Umarła w odcinku "Fool Me Once", co miało bardzo głęboki wpływ na Bonnie. Jeremy Gilbert W pierwszym sezonie Bonnie uważała go tylko za młodszego brata Eleny. Odkąd połączyły ich sekrety oraz wspólna praca "Jak uchronić Elenę", zaczęli bardzo dużo czasu ze sobą spędzać. Jeremy w się w niej zakochuje, jednak ona pomimo, że go lubi, chce mieć pewność czy dobrze by to wyglądało chodzenie z bratem swojej przyjaciółki. Bonnie pyta się więc Eleny o zdanie. Elena czuje się trochę zszokowana tym, ale mówi jej, że bardzo by chciała, aby była szczęśliwa. Ciekawostki Przypisy Zobacz również Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Bennett Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS